Traditional audio (commonly known as “screen channel”) typically consists of a single audio track that is played with single-channel or dual-channel speaker arrangements with a single center channel and/or left and right channels originating only from the listener's forward arc. Multichannel audio (commonly known as “surround sound”), by contrast, can be typified as audio that contains two or more individual tracks played with multi-channel speaker arrangements with additional audio channels from speakers that surround the listener (surround channels) in an attempt to improve the listener's experience. Multichannel audio generally gives a sense of directionality to the audio. Surround sound systems have become commonplace in the home so consumers can listen to multichannel audio mixes. Many home audio systems are limited to setups involving between three and five speakers. As a result, consumers are often limited to listening to simple multichannel audio mixes specifically designed for their limited setups.
In the music industry, there is a large amount of multichannel audio being produced that is designed for audio setups that are much more complex. Multichannel audio designed to be played on systems involving eight or ten speakers, as well as audio designed to be played on 3D systems (i.e., systems having high and low speakers) is commonly produced, yet not commonly played in an average household. Audio systems necessary to listen to such audio are generally designed by trained professionals and can often cost thousands of dollars. As such, many of these complex multichannel mixes are relegated to special events and large venues. Accordingly, there is not very wide dissemination of this music. Both producers of complex multichannel audio mixes and home consumers face challenges in getting such mixes to consumers and allowing consumers to easily listen to the mixes.
Audio systems have been developed to try to solve some of the difficulties associated with complex multichannel audio mixes. Many of these systems focus generally on providing wireless transmission of audio signals to speakers or headphones. However, these systems do not address the challenges that producers and consumers of complex multichannel audio mixes face, namely that current setups needed to play these complex mixes are costly and often unobtainable. Therefore, a new system that solves the current problems in the field is needed.